


i can't breathe without you

by toplinson (crybaby)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Little Relationship, Kinda I think..., M/M, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘What time is it, baby?’ he asks then, eyes slipping shut as he rests his hand over Harry’s, clasping his hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss softly at his palm.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>‘After nine, Daddy.’</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Louis nods and blinks his eyes back open to look up at Harry as Harry leans over him, mouth hovering for a kiss.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>‘And how old are you baby?’ </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Harry shrugs, sucks his lower lip back between his teeth and Louis tuts before drawing him in for his morning kiss.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't breathe without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Angie <3 This is such rubbish and I wish I could have written something better but I'm a loser sorry :(
> 
> This is very bad and very unedited and I am sorry if you read this oh well
> 
> Title taken from My Darling by Miley Cyrus
> 
> Also, in this 'shorties' are just what HarryandLouis call Harry's silky blankie basically <3

Louis wakes up on Saturday to Harry peering at him from the other side of the bed, lower lip between his teeth. Louis waits for him to speak.

 

‘Morning, Daddy,’ Harry chirps, and like that Louis knows it’s one of those days.

 

‘Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?’ He speaks around a yawn, wiping the sleep from his eyes as Harry comes closer, rests a hand on his chest to be above him.

 

Harry hums in reply and Louis hums back happily, still sleepy enough that he could go back to sleep if Harry wanted, but that he can be woken up by some coffee if Harry feels like getting up.

 

‘What time is it, baby?’ he asks then, eyes slipping shut as he rests his hand over Harry’s, clasping his hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss softly at his palm.

 

‘After nine, Daddy.’

 

Louis nods and blinks his eyes back open to look up at Harry as Harry leans over him, mouth hovering for a kiss.

 

‘And how old are you baby?’

 

Harry shrugs, sucks his lower lip back between his teeth and Louis tuts before drawing him in for his morning kiss.

 

Afterward, he coaxes Harry out of bed and into the bathroom, holding his toothbrush out to him but Harry just sits on the lip of the bath and blinks up at him. Louis sets his own toothbrush down and realises Harry must be younger than he thought today, or just in one of his ambiguous-age moods.

 

He sits down on the lid of the toilet, picking up Harry’s pink toothbrush and taking his chin in the other hand, Harry’s mouth opening willingly. Louis brushes his teeth gently, Harry’s cow eyes watching him the whole time as he keeps his mouth slack for Louis to brush at his molars.

 

Harry waits patiently while Louis brushes his own teeth, and Louis watches through the mirror as Harry cautiously lifts his thumb to his mouth, waiting to see if he’s going to get scolded. Louis decides that one day can’t do his teeth too much damage. He smiles around his toothbrush before he spits.

 

Harry holds his hand as they go downstairs, his thumb in his mouth the whole time that he totters clumsily and holds onto Louis’ hand like if he doesn’t he might fall. Which he might, actually.

 

Once in the kitchen, he hoists Harry up onto the counter and is about to ask him what he wants for breakfast when he looks down and notices his feet.

 

He gasps dramatically, watching as Harry looks down at his own feet before he curls his toes as an adorable attempt at hiding them.

 

‘Where are your socks, little love?’

 

Harry shrugs, thumb falling from his mouth. Louis tuts. ‘Stay right here, Daddy’s going to get you some sockies for your little footies.’

 

Louis runs back upstairs and pulls open the second drawer in their chest, digging around for some of Harry’s fluffy socks.

 

Harry’s still where Louis left him when he comes back. Louis thinks Harry must have been a little darling as a child, smiling and quiet and offering to make his mummy tea whenever she got home from work.

 

Harry doesn’t help him put his socks on, but he doesn’t try to kick like he does some days, just sits and sucks loudly on his thumb as he watches Louis pull his socks up to his ankles.

 

‘Now, what do you want for breakfast, sweetie?’ Louis asks him, leaning in to give him another kiss.

 

‘Food!’ Harry giggles, and Louis shakes his head.

 

‘No, you silly goose, what type of food?’

 

Harry frowns thoughtfully and Louis rests his hands on his knees, waiting patiently. ‘Pancakes,’ he says finally, smiling up at Louis hopefully.

 

‘Alright, my darling, I’ll make you pancakes. Do you want a toy or your shorties while you wait? Telly?’

 

‘Shorties, please, Daddy.’

 

Louis leans in to kiss the tip of Harry’s nose. ‘Alright, my love. Do you want your colouring book too?’

 

Harry nods happily.

 

‘Stay right here, my darling, Daddy will be right back.’

 

They keep all Harry’s little things upstairs in the trunk at the foot of their bed, except for his shorties, and Louis goes back downstairs carrying his Disney Princess colouring book, his pencil case, and his shorties, neatly folded from their shared cupboard.

 

When he gets back downstairs, he helps Harry from the counter into a chair at the table, setting his colouring book down in front of him along with his pencils, before he passes him his shorties. As soon as Harry has them, he instantly sucks his thumb into his mouth, rubbing a section of the silk of his shorties against his lip.

 

Harry starts to colour in a picture of Jasmine and Rajah, using a very interesting colour selection, as Louis whisks up the batter and sets on the stove, waiting for the pan to heat before he dribbles in some batter.

 

Louis was always a shit cook until he met Harry, and even after Harry’s help, all he could make for near a year was chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash, but he got the recipe down to a fine art.

 

It was only deeper into the relationship that he pulled up his socks and learnt to cook properly, and now he thinks about Harry whispering in his ear how to flip pancakes with his hands covering Louis’ as he tries to show him, body wrapped around him, and he thinks how it contrasts to the little Harry he has sitting at their breakfast table, sucking on his thumb as he gives Jasmine purple hair.

 

Louis makes Harry a small stack of pancakes, going to their cupboards and digging around for honey before he plucks a banana from the fruit basket. He drizzles honey over his pancakes before he slices up the banana. He fetches the carton of raspberries from the fridge and places a couple with the honey and banana.

 

He’s about to give Harry the plate, but he pauses to ask, ‘Do you want to go to the lounge for brekkie?’

 

Harry looks up and Louis and blinks before he nods. He scampers out of his seat like lighting, taking his shorties with him and leaving his pencils and book in a mess on the counter. Louis just shakes his head fondly and carries his plate through to the lounge.

 

Harry has already gotten settled at the coffee table, knees drawn up to his chest as he waits for Louis. Louis sets his plate in front of him before he switches on the television, flicking it over to CBeebies, catching the tail end of an episode of Timmy Time before Charlie and Lola.

 

Harry rolls up his pancakes with his fingers, completely neglecting the plastic knife and fork Louis set on his plate.

 

Louis sits down on the couch behind him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and watching over Harry as he watches the television.

 

Harry pushes his fruit from on his pancake to the plate, keeping it for afterward, Louis knows, and Louis watches as he sucks honey from his fingers after finishing his last pancake, before he picks up a slice of banana and chews on it.

 

Louis smiles as he watches Harry play with the last of his raspberries, placing one on the tip of each finger before he shuffles around excitedly to show Louis what he’s done.

 

‘Well done, baby,’ Louis coos, watching as Harry sucks a raspberry off his pinkie finger, before he reaches forward to card through his hair. ‘You’re so sweet.’

 

Harry gets up onto his knees, lifting his hand up to Louis and Louis leans in, wrapping his lips around his ring finger and sucking it down until his lips brush against his wedding ring, before he draws off, sucking the raspberry right off. Harry grins at him, and Louis chews slowly.

 

Harry sucks off the next one, lips almost the colour of the raspberry stolen from his middle finger. Louis reaches out to wrap his fingers around his wrist to suck the last raspberry from his index finger, keeping it on his tongue and leaning down to Harry, moving his hand to cup his jaw and kissing him, prying his mouth open to pass the raspberry into his mouth.

 

He draws back, watches Harry chew, swallow.

 

He takes Harry’s plate back to the kitchen, neatening up his pencils and closing his colouring book before he goes to collect Harry.

 

Harry holds his arms up for him and Louis complies, picking him up and hoisting him onto his hip, glad that he’s still strong enough to carry his boy around when he wants.

 

He huffs and puffs a bit carrying him upstairs, but Harry’s breathing against his neck as he sucks happily on his thumb and it makes it alright.

 

Louis gets dressed first, setting Harry down on the bed and passing him his toy rabbit to occupy him as he brushes his hair behind his ear and pulls a jumper on. He pulls on trousers, buttoning them up and going over to the bed, setting each foot up one by one for Harry to reach over and roll the ankles up.

 

Only then does he start to set out Harry’s clothes for the days, choosing a pair of navy jeans and a buttery long sleeve that was once Louis’ and an oatmeal jumper to keep him warm.

 

He dresses Harry as quickly as Harry will let him, struggling a bit to get his jeans on when Harry decides he doesn’t feel like helping him. Harry looks near tantrum when he pulls the jumper over his head, the sleeves of his long sleeve bunched up underneath and Louis has to roll the sleeves of his jumper up to straighten out the other sleeves as he kisses Harry gently, bringing his hand up to brush his hair behind his ear.

 

He guides Harry’s feet into his boots, zipping them up and pulling the cuffs of his jeans over them, feeling Harry watch him as he does. He kisses him again once he’s done, before finally rolling the sleeves of his jumper once.

 

‘Come on, my love. You’ll remember not to talk lots, right?’

 

Harry nods, knowing that when they go out he needs to be quiet so that no one realises how little he is.

 

Louis holds his hand downstairs, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles as he tucks his wallet into his front pocket, car keys in the other. Harry obligingly leaves his shorties on the counter, pulling his thumb from his mouth and letting Louis guide him into the garage.

 

Louis buckles him in to the front seat, checking to make sure Harry's happy and kissing his forehead before he goes around to climb in.

 

Harry draws his feet up onto his chair as Louis reverses down the driveway, pulling onto the road. He shifts in his seat to look at Louis.

 

'Where are we going, Daddy?'

 

Louis look over and smiles back at him. 'First, my love, we are going to fetch Daddy's mail,' he reaches over to rest his hand on Harry's knee, squeezing, 'and then we were going to Waitrose to get some food for my little, growing boy.'

 

Harry beams at him before he turns back to look out the window.

 

Harry's sweet the whole ride, letting Louis help him out the car when he parks outside the post office and holding his hand as they go inside, staying quiet as they approach the counter. Harry gets bored then, as Louis signs for their parcel, and he starts to fiddle with Louis' sleeves.

 

Louis smiles slightly, initialling as Harry leans his face into the crook of his neck. Louis gets his wallet from his front pocket, slipping money under the counter and smiling at the teller while Harry grabs for his wallet and unzips his coin pocket, pulling a pound coin out and holding it in the centre of his palm.

 

He keeps it in his hand but gets distracted when Louis picks up his parcel, making grabby hands for that instead. Louis hands it to him, knowing her can't open it without scissors at least.

 

'What is it, Daddy?' He asks after Louis' buckled him back into the car.

 

Louis thinks about the vibrator Harry had picked out, and that Harry knows what it is. But little Harry doesn't, and Louis reaches over to take the box back from him. 'It's a present for you, baby, for when you're older.'

 

Harry just nods like what Louis is saying makes sense, passing it back to him and Louis sets it on the back seat before he starts the car.

 

Harry resorts back to playing with his coin as Louis drives, humming along softly to the radio. Louis keeps his hand on Harry’s knee as he drives.

 

Harry unbuckles himself when he stops outside Waitrose, barely waiting for Louis to come around and open his door for him before he’s bolting to where the man and his seeing eyes dog sit beside the doors, crouching down to play with the dog before he drops his coin into the man’s can as Louis gets their canvas shopping bags from the boot.

 

He reaches Harry in time to hear him cooing at the dog as he scratches under his chin, smoothing down his back with his other hand. Louis sets his hand on Harry’s shoulder lightly so he knows he’s there.

 

Once he manages to get Harry away from the man and his dog, he leads Harry inside, pulling out a trolley before Harry wrestles his way in front of him, hands on the trolley handle as he hunches himself to be “small”, so that Louis comes up behind him and covers his hands over the handle, walking with Harry sheltered in his hold.

 

Harry’s very disinterested in shopping, opting to just walk quietly along with Louis and trying his best to stay quiet unless he sees something he really wants, like the dinosaur shaped pasta he chucks into the trolley after turning in his hold to give Louis proper sad-puppy eyes.

 

They need more plasters, and Harry chooses out a tin of superhero printed ones rather than a box of plain ones, earning a swift kiss to the cheek from Louis as he sets them into the trolley before turning into the sweet aisle.

 

He buys Harry a packet of fruit gums for the car ride home and to tide him over while he starts thinking of supper, kissing the back of his neck as Harry helps him steer the trolley towards the tills.

 

When they get home, Louis gives Harry his fruit gums after helping him pack away the shopping, getting him to sit down at the table as he sets a glass of juice in front of him and nudges his colouring book towards him again to keep him occupied while he does the laundry.

 

Harry helps him make sandwiches mid-afternoon, curling up on the couch to watch Tarzan before a mid-afternoon nap, Harry splayed over Louis’ chest, thumb in his mouth and toy rabbit clutched in his other hand.

 

When they wake up, Louis herds Harry upstairs for his evening bath, Harry running three steps ahead of him so that by the time Louis gets to the bathroom, Harry’s already stripped off his top and jumper.

 

‘My darling,’ Louis giggles, Harry starting to giggle with him as Louis crosses toward him, reaching for his waistband and unbuttoning his jeans as he leans in to kiss him.

 

Louis pushes his jeans down, along with his underwear, as Harry wraps his arms around his neck, letting Louis lick into his mouth slowly. Louis nudges him backwards, until he's sitting on the edge of the bathtub and watching as Louis turns on the hot tap then the cold tap, plugging the drain with Harry's special hippopotamus plug.

 

'Want to climb in?' Louis asks him, coming to stand in front of him and nudging his knee against Harry's. Harry nods.

 

Harry climbs in gingerly, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his calves as the water slowly fills up. He sits quietly while Louis fetches his little shampoo from below the sink, bringing out the wicker box he keeps Harry's bath time toys in.

 

Harry's sucking his thumb when Louis turns back around, cheeks hollowed as Louis comes to kneel beside the tub. He holds the box of toys out to Harry, letting him take his pick from the different plastic sea creatures.

 

Harry chooses a blue, plastic dolphin and a killer whale, lowering both of them into the shallow layer of water and splashing them around while Louis checks the water. Harry holds out the killer whale to Louis when his attention is back to Harry, lower lip sucked into his mouth as the water raises just above his ankles.

 

Louis indulges him, playing with Harry until the bath's full enough and he reaches for his shampoo, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Harry carries on playing while Louis washes his hair, leaning forward and giving his toys darling voices as Louis massages his fingers against his scalp.

 

Louis lathers Harry's skin with his special Strawberry Shortcake body wash before wiping him down with his Disney Princess flannel, until all of Harry is soft and damp. He gets Harry to lie back, holding his breath as he dips his hair underwater. Louis cards his fingers through his hair underwater before he pulls Harry back up.

 

Louis helps him out the bath, wrapping him fluffy towel around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 'Run along, I'll be right with you.'

 

'Okay, Daddy.'

 

Louis pulls the plug, watching the water spiral down the drain as he packs away Harry's things, fixing his sleeves before returning to their bedroom.

 

Harry's sitting at the foot of their bed, looks up when Louis comes in and grins, towel clutched around his shoulders and wet hair framing his face. Louis crosses to him slowly.

 

He covers Harry's hands, prying them from his towel so that it drops down around his, and Louis can pick it off the mattress and back step to hang it over their bedroom door. Harry watches him silently until Louis returns, blinking up at him as Louis nudges at his shoulder, pressing him back until Harry flops down onto the mattress.

 

Louis taps his hip. 'Can you budge up for me, baby?'

 

'Yes, Daddy.' Harry says before he complies, shuffling up until his head is resting over their pillows, wet hair a halo around him.

 

Louis climbs onto the bed, leaning over Harry and dipping his head to press a kiss to his tummy, skin soft from his bath. Louis hovers over him, planting kisses up his belly and over his chest, running his lips over his shoulder before up his neck.

 

Harry's greedy for his kiss by the time he reaches his mouth, sucking on Louis' tongue as Louis slots between his legs. He's hard, cock pressed between their tummies as Louis runs his hands up his sides.

 

'Daddy,' Harry moans, hips jumping up and Louis giggles into his mouth.

 

Louis draws away from him, Harry whining as his touch leaves. 'Let's get you dressed, okay, my love?'

 

Harry pouts but nods anyway, sitting up as Louis goes to pick out Harry's pyjamas. He dresses Harry quickly before sitting him down on his side of the bed, Harry folding his legs and turning away from Louis. Louis picks up his hairbrush from the side of the bed, placing his hand on the top of Harry's head and brushing down slowly.

 

Harry very nearly purrs as Louis brushes his hair, eyelashes caressing his cheeks as Louis plays with his hair. Once he's brushed his hair back, tucked behind his ears, he kisses the top of his head, resting his arms over Harry's shoulders.

 

'You wanna go make supper, pet?'

 

'Yes please, Daddy.'

 

Louis kisses the top of his head again. 'You want me to carry you?' He asks as he reaches down for the edge of his pyjama top, sneaking his hands under and rubbing over his tummy.

 

Harry giggles at the touch, before he repeats, 'Yes please, Daddy.'

 

'Alright, my love,'

 

He hoists Harry into his arms, Harry clinging onto him tightly as Louis carries him out the room and downstairs, hands supporting Harry under his bum.

 

He sets him down on the counter in the kitchen as he goes about making supper. Harry doesn't demand any attention as Louis cooks his dinosaur pasta, just sucks his thumb and watches happily as Louis flits around.

 

Louis' mixing flour and butter when Harry whines and Louis turns to look at him. 'Daddy,' he pouts, 'I'm hungry.'

 

'Supper's almost ready, my darling,'

 

Harry pouts and looks down into his lap, swinging his legs. Louis watches him a beat longer before he goes back to his cooking.

 

'Daddy,' Harry whines again, and Louis turns back to face him, smiling knowingly.

 

'Yes, my darling?'

 

Harry pulls on the right leg of his pyjamas. 'Daddy, I hurt my knee.'

 

Louis sighs and moves his pot to a different plate before he goes over to him. 'And how did you do that, baby?'

 

Harry shrugs, pout deepening.

 

'Are you sure you don't just want one of your new plasters?' Louis asks, resting his hand lightly on the knee in question before he pulls his pant leg up.

 

Harry shakes his head.

 

'You sure?'

 

Harry shakes his head again. 'Kiss it better, please Daddy.'

 

Louis sighs dramatically before he crouches down, pushing his pants up and rubbing thumb over his knee. 'Here?' he asks, and Harry nods.

 

He presses his lips against Harry's knee gently, and when he draws back, Harry is sucking his thumb and looking down at him. He smiles around his thumb.

 

They eat in the lounge, Harry slotted between Louis’ legs with his back to Louis’ front as they each gobble down their bowls of cheesy dinosaur pasta while watching reruns of Malcolm in the Middle.

 

Harry’s age is a good enough excuse to go to bed early, Louis telling him to pick up his rabbit and his shorties as he switches off the telly, reaching blindly for Harry’s hand. Harry doesn’t fight having to go to bed, but he does tug gently on Louis’ hand as he’s reaching to switch off the kitchen lights, ducking his chin as he looks up at him with Bambi eyes.

 

‘Daddy, can I pretty please have a tattoo before bed?’

 

Louis stops, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s knuckles as he drops his hand from the light switch.

 

‘That depends, baby. Have you been a good boy today?’

 

Harry nods frantically, bringing his shorties to his lips so he can rub the silk against his skin.

 

‘Well, alright then. I’m sure you can have a tattoo.’

 

Harry leans against the basin with his thumb in his mouth as Louis digs through the nonsense drawer, leafing past pages of stickers and gold stars as he searches for the different leaflets of tattoos they own.

 

‘I’m afraid all I can find are flowers right now.’ Louis tells him, setting the leaflet of flower tattoos on the counter before he turns to face Harry. ‘Is that alright, baby?’

 

Harry nods, coming closer to inspect them.

 

They’re gorgeous, temporary tattoos of beautiful paintings of flowers. They’ve only used one before, a bouquet of carnations that they’d tattooed over Harry’s hip. Harry looks at the tattoos a while, before he sets his index finger over a pink and red bouquet of poppies.

 

‘And where do want these, my love?’

 

Harry rests his hand over his chest, to the right, just under his collarbone. ‘Here, please, Daddy.’

 

‘Alright, sweetie, please take your top off,’

 

Harry does as he’s told while Louis pulls the dishcloth from the oven handle, wetting the corner of it thoroughly.

 

He uses kitchen scissors to cut out the tattoo Harry wants, peeling back the plastic before pressing the paper against his chest. He presses the dishcloth against the paper at the same time that he presses his mouth against Harry’s, holding it steady as he counts down from thirty in his head.

 

He tucks Harry into bed with a kiss to his forehead and a kiss to his nose as he sets his toy rabbit beside him, before he goes to his side of the bed and climbs in beside him.

 

As per usual, Harry waits less than five minutes after Louis’ switched off his bedside light to nuzzle into his neck, body nudging against his in a way that shouldn’t be so awfully endearing when Louis knows what he wants.

 

Louis reaches over to switch his light back on, Harry instantly hiding his face in his neck.

 

‘What’s wrong, my love?’ Louis asks, even though he knows.

 

Harry nudges his hips forward, cock still vaguely hard from after his bath and pressing against his hip. ‘Daddy,’ he moans softly in answer.

 

‘Do you want Daddy to take care of you?’ Louis breathes against his ear, kissing the top of his head straight after. Harry nods into his neck again.

 

Louis fingers him open with one arm linked around his waist, his hand stuck down the back of his pants as Harry whimpers into his neck and fucks his cock into the friction Louis’ hip gives.

 

Harry lies back against their pillows when he’s ready, clutching onto Louis’ biceps and blinking up at him as he presses inside him, chest heaving so that Louis’ attention is drawn to how gorgeous the tattoo looks against his skin.

 

Louis fucks him with his face pressed into Harry’s neck, his fingers digging into Harry’s thighs as he holds them open, flat against the mattress, and Harry moans into the static air around them.

 

He bites down on Harry’s neck to make him shiver, Harry’s nails biting into his skin as Louis’ nails bite into his inner thighs, fucking him hard enough that the headboard slams against the wall and Louis’ glad they’re in their own house and not in their first flat anymore.

 

Harry comes with Louis panting in his ear, choking out filthy praise as he fucks the come right out of him while Harry tightens around him, thighs seizing up and trying to snap shut around Louis in some sort of virginal reflex.

 

Louis comes shortly after, fucking into Harry harder when Harry goes pliant from orgasm and tight around him, milking it from him as Louis snaps his hips against Harry’s arse and forces his thighs open, filling him up.

 

Louis falls asleep curled around Harry’s back, Harry having lifted his arm for him to drape it over his waist, as Harry sucks his thumb with one hand and rubs his shorties with the other.


End file.
